


erased

by jessicamiriamdrew



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Umino Iruka, Drabble, Iruka Week 2021, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/pseuds/jessicamiriamdrew
Summary: Iruka Week 2021 Day 5 | Missing NinIruka won’t be used by Konoha again.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	erased

**Author's Note:**

> 'but miriam you skipped day 4'. all in good time, dear readers, all in good time

He pulls his hitai-ate sharp, runs his fingers across the rough edge of the broken leaf. Iruka won’t be used by Konoha again.

Kakashi regards him as a curiosity: with his memory erased, Iruka only exists in blurry fragments.

A decade of memories deemed inconvenient for the council that wants their hokage subdued.

He’s heard of forbidden fuinjutsu libraries on the Sunan boundaries. If Kakashi’s memories are sealed, Iruka can return them.

Konoha forced Iruka to this, and they deserve what awaits.

“Iruka-sensei, are you ready?”

Naruto’s hitai-ate mirrors his own, smile tight.

The will of fire smolders into ash.

**Author's Note:**

> in another world i would write a 100k badass iruka and naruto going off on their journey to find the knowledge they need, and the (further, lbr) dystopia that konoha is falling into with kakashi calm and iruka and naruto both missing.
> 
> maybe i will write it, some day.
> 
> ty for reading, you can find me @ jessicamiriamdrew on tumblr as well


End file.
